Reflection
by Crimsonsilverbeast
Summary: Just another simple one-shot that came to me. This is something that we all face in life. I own nothing but the idea.


Every morning he struggled to get ready to start the day. Mainly because of the image he would have to face once his reflection was in view. If he had it his way every damn mirror in the house would've been removed after he destroyed them first. He tried placing a towel over it once only to have you question him, he lied that time and swore he'd never do that to her again. Now for most humans our reflection doesn't always bother us in this way. Of course we all struggle with our inner demons, but for him it was different.

InuYasha is part youkai, part human a hanyou. His life had always been hard and all because of his youkai blood from his father. The first time he saw his youkai half was while he was gathering water for his mother. As a child it scared him enough that he never managed to gather the water. He simply ran off crying in fear of the monster that was staring back at him from the water. Of course his mother reassured him that there wasn't any monster and offered to help him gather the water.

Hand in hand or her hand and his tiny clawed hands walked along laughing and having fun. And when they came to the water he stopped. She smiled at her son and encouraged him on. But every time he looked that evil monster was still there. As time went on he finally ignored that horrible image. His mother told him it was only his reflection and nothing to fear. She told him she loved him and never saw him as a monster. He was her little hanyou and she loved him dearly.

After her passing and his body grew older. His Image began to change even more. And his reflection had started to change more too. No longer was he staring at a young youkai, but a more deadly creature. It's red eyes so full of hate was proof he was a monster. In time he stopped looking and soon only passed by this evil being a few times after that. But now 600 years later and the invention of the mirror. Has him once again facing his inner youkai.

There was only one difference this time though. He made the mistake of growling at his reflection allowing her to hear him. "InuYasha is something wrong?" She questioned, as she approached the bathroom. With his hands on the sink and head lowered he tried to not let his anger show. Still it wasn't any use, she knew him well enough to know something was wrong.

Not looking at her and only staring at the bottom of the sink he replied. "I'm nothing but a monster, the reflection in the mirror doesn't lie. Those red eyes of hate, those fangs that are meant to kill. Worst of all those purple jagged lines on my cheeks. All of these are proof I'm nothing but a monster and someday it will destroy me and you." It was only a second later after he told her this, that he felt her embrace him from behind. "K-Kagome?"

She moved to where she could see herself in the mirror along with him. Taking his chin she made him look at himself once more. "InuYasha, I want you to look again and tell me what you see." He hesitated and refused to look, until her lips passionately kissed his. "Look and tell me what you see."

With a growl he yelled. "THE SAME DAMN MONSTER I'VE SEEN FOR 600 YEARS!" He was angry at her for forcing the issue, and angry at himself for being so weak with this matter. Still she did not let him go until she told him what she saw.

"Well you know what I see InuYasha? I see golden eyes full of warmth and love. Silver hair that shines just like your tender smile. You might see fangs of death, but to me they are fangs of pleasure when we make love. And those purple lines you see are nothing but an illusion." Her hand softly brushed against his cheek making him sigh. "We all have something we don't like about ourselves InuYasha, for you it's having youkai blood. So of course you only see the ugly side of yourself."

He moved back and turned to rest his forehead on her's. "Thank you Kagome, at least now I know you don't see the monster in me. Now if only I could do the same." They stayed close and finally he kissed her lips and embraced her tightly before asking. "What do you see Kagome, when you see your reflection?"

With a smile she said. "Me and my inner demon, only I choose to ignore my other half. Because I know I have what makes me strong." She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Never think I don't hate looking at my own reflection InuYasha, because everyone has a part of themselves they don't like. The important thing is I know I'm loved either way. And InuYasha you are to, after all I love everything that makes you...you."

After she left to finish dressing to start her day, InuYasha looked back into the mirror and saw. Only himself with, golden eye, no long fangs or purple jagged lines. 'What the hell?!' He thought. Then he smiled. "Damn woman, of course she'd know just what to say to bring out my true reflection.


End file.
